A Bandage for the Heart
by ATLAGDL12
Summary: When Katara breaks Aang's heart at the worst time possible, what will Aang do? Who will he turn to now that he is lost and hurt? Ty Lee thinks she can help. And does Katara rethink her decision? Is it too late to fix everything? Inspired by 'A new pursuit' by Jet993
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a kataang story with a heart break and difficult decisions. Inspired by** ** _A New Pursuit by Jet993_** **This is a love triangle story that will get resolved eventually. This chapter is short and is mean as kind of a prologue. I am always a Kataanger, and that is what this story is based around, just with some...complications. Anyway: The story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

Chapter 1: Broken

It was a cool evening in the Southern Water Tribe 3 years after the war. The tribe was rebuilt with honor, beautiful enough to rival the Northern Water Tribe. Aang and Katara have been together ever since the end of the war, he was sixteen and she was eighteen, and now was the time he was going to ask her the most important question of his life. He had told her to meet at a small bridge just outside of the main part of the tribe that looked over it and the great expanse of ocean. He had wanted it to be beautiful, and interesting. Night had just fallen and the stars shone brightly as he awaited his love and the lunar eclipse. A lunar eclipse was a rare sight t behold, and what better time to share it. Aang leaned on the railing of the ice bridge, gazing out over the gorgeous city. However, Aang turned his attention to an approaching waterbender when he heard her footfalls in the crunching snow.

"Hey Katara." He greeted with a warm smile, but soon dropped it when he saw the solemn look on the girl's face. "What's wrong?"

"Aang, I need to tell you something." She whispered, averting her gaze as sadness and fear overwhelmed her.

"I need to tell you something to, well actually ask, but that can wait for what you have to say. I assume it's important." He replied confidently, hoping to comfort her.

She looked him in the eyes, sadness smothering her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Aang." She choked.

Aang was surprised, she hadn't done anything to hurt him. Curious his stepped forward and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about what?" He asked, but she pulled away from his comforting hand.

"We can't be together anymore." She muttered sternly and with absolute certainty.

Aang recoiled in shock, "W-What?!"

Katara looked away, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to tell you." She began to cry and look away. "I'm so sorry."

Aang looked down at his feet and clenched the necklace in his pocket. "Why?" He asked, now looking pleadingly into her eyes.

She sighed and sat leaned against the railing of the bridge, choking back sobs an looking over the city and up at the now blood-red moon. "These last couple weeks have been tough, Aang. I haven't felt like I love you like I used to." Aang now began to have tears flow out of his eyes. "You love me with all your heart and I appreciate that, but I can't bear to live in a world where I can't love you like you love me." She choked back another sob, "I-I'm so sorry i-it had to be like this, but there's no other way." She stammered and trailed off into another sob. She turned to look at him, but to her surprise, his face was stone and showed no emotion.

With all his strength keeping him from crying, Aang looked at her again. "W-will we ever to be together again?"

She looked away now, "I don't know, Aang. It's hard to say."

"If this is what you want, I'll do anything to make you happy." He looked at her again, "But, before I go, can I do something? And promise me you won't fight it."

She nodded. He stepped forward and brought his lips to hers in a searing, passionate kiss. As she melted into it, Katara let tears flow down her cheeks and mixed with his. She returned his kiss with equal passion, and then he broke away...and began to walk way. As he walked away, Katara ran up and hugged him from behind, stopping him in his tracks and sobbing into the back of his shoulder.

"I don't regret a single moment I spent with you, Aang. They were the greatest of my life."

Aang shuttered, "I don't either." He sighed, "Will...will we ever see each other again?"

"Of course we will." She replied.

"Can we still be friends?" Aang asked in a somber tone.

Katara was taken back. She hoped the she would never hurt him that much. "I want to."

Aang let out a breath. "Good." He paused. "I-I guess this is goodbye...for now."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Katara released him and stepped back, but he didn't move.

"Katara..." He whispered.

"Yeah..."

Aang turned around and looked her in the eyes with a shine of love and hope in his eyes. "I love you, and I always will, no matter what, no matter where."

Katara began to cry, "I know, and I'm sorry."

Aang turned back around and grabbed his staff, opening it, "Goodbye." He whispered.

"Goodbye." And with her hushed response, Aang took to the blood-red sky of the lunar eclipse, leaving her and the only true love he had ever known for a new life of uncertainty. Everything was so right, he was going to ask her to marry him, but now, he will never be with her again.

Katara collapsed onto her knees, clutching the snow in her fists and crying her heart out. She had just broken the heart of her love, her best friend. It felt like the only way a day ago, but now, as she watched him leave her, she felt an emptiness in her she hadn't felt since her mother died, leaving her to ponder: _Did I make the right choice? NO! This is for the better._ _ **He**_ _deserves better._


	2. Chapter 2: Running Away

**Summary: Sorry for the wait. These first few chapters are going to be short and tough to write until we get into the meat of the story, which we will be getting to soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

Chapter 2: Running Away

It was cold, so cold it could freeze any living creature. But, it didn't matter. What was the point of complaining about it. It wouldn't fix anything. He must have done something wrong, something to deserve this.

Katara was no longer with him, and he was running, running away from the South Pole for a place he knew contained people who could help him: Kyoshi island. He needed to find Sokka and Suki. He needed someone, anyone to be there for him. Because, certainly, Katara wasn't, like she had always been.

Aang had lost what he held closest. What he leaned on when he was upset. He lost his other half, and from the of things, Katara hadn't lost a thing. But, she sounded sincere and extremely pained at the same time. Was it because she couldn't let go, but had too. Or did she just feel sorry for him.

Aang groaned in heavy frustration on Appa's head. The sleet was coming down hard, and the icy wind wasn't helping the mood any more as he flew through the waning light of red put out by the lunar eclipse. He was tired of people feeling sorry for him. Worst of all, this was Katara he was thinking about. She would never feel sorry for him. _Would she?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She kept running, and running. _Why am I running? This was the right thing to do. He deserves more love than I can give him._ All these thoughts didn't stop her. She just kept running back to her home.

For the last few weeks, Katara hadn't felt the love she normally did for the airbender. It infuriated her. She had always loved him, but now, it seemed as though she hardly loved him anymore. Romantically that is. _But, why am I running?_ She continued to think. He looked so resigned, yet so hurt at the same time. She felt bad for him. And she couldn't be there to comfort him. She hurt him. She had never done that before. Well...except at Ember Island, but that worked out.

Katara was approaching the door to her newly built house. She stumbled through the door to three pairs of eyes looking at her with concern. Pakku, Gran-Gran, and Hakoda were gazing at her with confused and worried expressions.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Gran-Gran asked softly. Katara's lip quivered before she broke down and fell to her knees in front of everyone, who all came to her sides to hold her and comfort her. They had no idea what happened, but that didn't matter right now. She needed them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A beautiful, gentle orange was painted across the eastern horizon as the sun began to rise over Kyoshi island, but it was not a beautiful day for a particular airbender. He had just lost the love of his life, and now he was just staring out over the flat water that filled the bay in front of him. The Elephant-Koi would occasionally show their fins as they swam along. All Aang could do was watch as fond memories swam by. He stood, walked to the water's edge, and began to...cry. He hadn't cried in so long. He had held this in so Katara wouldn't feel sorry for him. But, now, he needed to let it all out. Tears began to drip down his face and to the surf below. Aang clenched his fists in sudden anger. Anger at himself for not being good enough for her all this time. He began to thrash at the water, sending wave after wave into the bay. Stomping his feet, Aang tried to destroy anything that would make him feel better. The immense noise he was making could've woken up long forgotten spirits, but he didn't care. Appa and Momo stared at him helplessly from a distance. They both knew what Katara meant to him, and they both felt heartbroken as well, for she meant a lot to them too.

After minutes of thrashing, Aang plopped down heavily in the cold sand and stared at the grains, sobbing softly. His eyes bloodshot and puffy, Aang slammed his fist on the sand one last time in the sand before sitting in silence.

After a few monments of silence, a soft voice broke it. "Aang?" He turned around to see the Kyoshi Warriors and their leader, Suki, prepared for a fight. Suki looked back at her friend to see his eyes, puffy and red; so deep into sadness and despair, she knew something was wrong. Suki signaled for the other warriors to return to the village while she walked over to Aang and sat down next to him, gazing into the bay with him. "You scared us there. We thought someone was attacking."

"Sorry." Aang spoke with a flat, yet soft tone.

Suki took note of his somber tone and the look on his face. "What's wrong?" Aang just looked back into her eyes, saying nothing. Suki started to think, "Did you and Katara have a fight?"

"No-not-not exactly." Aang stuttered, struggling to hold back sobs.

Suki thought for a moment, then realization smacked her in the face. "That's not possible." She gasped.

Tears started to flow freely down Aang's face again. "I-I-It is." Suki pulled him into a tight hug, trying to comfort him. She had never seen him so broken. He sobbed into her shoulder, 'I-I don't understand wh-what I did."

"Aang, you didn't do anything."

"Yes I did!" He yelled. "Everything seemed so-so perfect, and now everything just...hates me." Suki didn't know what to say. Aang sighed, "That's not the worst part."

"What's that?" She asked.

Aang slowly pulled out the betrothel necklace he had made for Katara and placed it in Suki's hand. "This." He spoke softly.

Suki gazed at it in amazement and sorrow. Amazement at the beauty of it. And, sorrow at the new meaning of it: nothing. "I-I'm so sorry Aang."

"I am too."

"Will-are you to still going to be friends?"

Aang turned his gaze back out to the sea. "I would like to hope so, but...I just...don't know. It would be tough."

Suki handed the necklace back to Aang and stared at the sand below her. "I don't want to see you two torn apart."

"I don't either. She's everything to me." He sighed. "I'll never stop loving her."

Suki gave a solemn nod. "Well, I'm going to head back to the village and make sure none of the kids come out here. You need some time."

"Thank you. And, please don't tell Sokka. I don't want him angry with Katara."

"I understand." Suki stated before heading back to the village, leaving Aang alone: a state he felt he would always be in now, unless a miracle happens.


	3. Chapter 3: Help

**Summary: I am finally getting back on track with my writing. As promised before, this chapter is loner, and I hope to make all of the following chapters longer as time goes on. Also, there's a lot of dialogue in this one.**

 **Thanks for your patience. Please review; it helps a lot.**

Chapter 3: Help

Suki had just arrived back at the Kyoshi Warriors' hut, where all of her fellow sisters in arms were waiting. All of them wanted to know what had happened, but Suki made a promise to Aang: Not to tell Sokka, and in her mind, that meant everyone else as well. She did not want gossip reaching Sokka, or even worse, the rest of the world.

"Suki?" A fellow warrior questioned.

"Everything's fine. Go back to your duties." Suki comanded, watching as they all left. Except for one person: Ty Lee. Suki made her way over to a floor mat and sat down. Ty Lee followed and sat across from her.

"He's not fine, is he?" Ty Lee questioned with genuine concern.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's always had a positive aura, but this...this aura Aang has now is so...off. I can sense the turmoil inside him." Ty Lee whispered, saddened by the possibilities.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Suki put her hand up in defiance.

"My lips are sealed. I don't want to make things worse." Ty Lee smiled genuinely. "So, what's wrong?"

Suki sighed and looked down. "His heart is broken."

"Why him and Katara ar-

"-not together anymore." Suki cut her off.

"What?!" Ty Lee yelled in shock.

"Shh!" Suki covered Ty Lee's mouth, muffling her cries.

"Sorry. It's just that, I could never imagine them without each other." Ty Lee looked down.

Suki let out a depressed sigh. "Me neither."

"So what did Aang tell you?" Asked Ty Lee.

"Do you want all the details?"

Ty Lee nodded. "I need everything if I'm going to help.

"Ty Lee, that's not a good idea. He needs space right now." Suki demanded.

"Ok, but I still want everything."

"Well, Katara broke up with him...but in the worst way possible." Ty Lee motioned for Suki to continue." She said it wasn't his fault, but of course that isn't what Aang thinks. And...Aang was just about to propose to her when she did it."

"What?" Ty Lee gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"I know." Suki replied. The two girls sat in silence for a few long moments, both silently trying to understand the pain their friend was going through. "Please don't tell anyone, especially Sokka."

"I won't. This is too much, and Sokka is bound to be mad at Katara." Ty Lee stated firmly. "Do...do you think Aang and Katara will ever be together again?"

"Aang said that Katara said she didn't think so." Suki replied solemnly.

Ty Lee couldn't believe that. "Will they still be friends?"

Suki sighed and looked down into her lap "Aang doesn't think so."

"Why?"

"Because, with all that they have been through together, how much he loves her, and the way this whole thing happened, he doesn't see how it can work."

"He's afraid he'll get mad at her if she was around?" Ty Lee wuestion.

"Maybe. Or, most likely, he doesn't know how to act like _just_ a friend towards her anymore. It would be to awkward...and painful." Suki mused.

"I understand. I'll make sure not to tell anyone and to keep my distance." Suki nodded solemnly. "But I do want to talk to him...if he wants to."

"Ok. Now, we should get back to our duties." Ty Lee nodded in reply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been a few days since the incident, and Katara had been bed ridden this whole time. She had suddenly lost nearly all of her energy and was now just regaining it. She was also feeling better about the whole situation. She still felt like it was for the best, and this is what she wanted, but a slight tinge of pain remained after seeing how broken Aang looked. He looked like a shell of his old self in a matter of seconds.

"Katara, darling, can I come in?"

"Of course, Gran-Gran."

The door to her room slowly creaked open as Gran-Gran made her way through. She had brought soup and some water. "How is my waterbender doing?" She placed the tray she was carrying on Katara's lap.

Katara sighed. "I'm doing...better. I can't say the same for him though."

"Do you regret your decision?"

Katara sighed again and looked out her window. "I regret seeing him like that, but I feel I've made the right choice."

"I know it's hard, no matter what side you're on. How do you think I felt about Pakku?"

"But, you two are together again."

"Yes. But until he arrived four years ago, I never imagined I would see him again." Kanna looked down. "Not a day went by where I didn't think about how I had broken his heart."

Katara had looked out the window again. "I never wanted to hurt him, but it's for the best." She whispered.

"As long as you think it is, you'll be fine."

Katara hugged her grandmother. "Thank you, Gran-Gran."

"Anything for you. Now, get some rest. You have a class to teach tomorrow." Gran-Gran made her way out of the room.

Katara gazed out her window, looking at the growing city of the Southern Water Tribe. Everything she ever knew came from Aang. But, it was best to end it, no matter how much it pained him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Does Sokka even know Aang's here?" Ty Lee asked Suki as her day came to an end, and all of the other warriors were returning to their hut.

"No." Suki sighed.

"He needs to know eventually. They're best friends, Suki."

"I know, but Sokka is smart. He'll know something is wrong instantly and will start interrogating Aang. I don't want that, and Aang won't be able to put up with it for long."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Ty Lee stated firmly.

"Who?" Suki was shocked at Ty Lee's sudden determination.

"Aang."

"Ty Lee, no. Leave him alone." She commanded.

"Do you really expect him to sleep out on the beach all night?" Ty Lee questioned with a slightly irritated tone.

"Actually, I kind of did. He has Appa and Momo to keep him warm. I mean, how do you think he slept when he travelled the world." Suki replied honestly.

"The last thing he needs is to be cold and alone right now. He needs to at least have us to talk to."

Suki waved her hand; she gave up. "Fine. Go ahead, but if he gets mad at you, remember he _is_ The Avatar."

"I can chi-block, remember?" Ty Lee smirked.

"Ha, have fun explaining that to him." Suki chuckled, and Ty Lee left for the beach.

Ty Lee walked through the waning light of the day as she made her way to the beach. The chill was uncomfortable, and the wind didn't help the matter. She felt so bad for Aang. Katara was everything to him. He would sacrifice anything to make her happy. But now, all of his happiness was gone, and Katara wasn't there to help like she always was.

Ty Lee continued out to the beach where Aang was earlier. She wasn't happy with what she saw. He hadn't moved an inch. He sat cross-legged, staring out at the water with his shoulders slumped and face drained of all emotion. He was a shell.

Ty Lee made her way up to him, slowly, and sat down next to him. He didn't move, not even taking notice to her presence. Ty Lee took the time to look over his face. His eyebrows flat, lips set, and eyes blank. Nothing. Nothing was there. She decided to say something.

"It's getting late." No reply. "It's cold out, you know?" He still just sat there. His jaw set more than it has ever been in his sixteen years of life. "You know, we all lose things at one point or another." Aang adjusted his position at this. "Zuko lost his mother. Azula...lost everything; I know you don't care much about her though. Suki lost her family when she was just a kid. Sokka and Katara lost their mother." Aang cringed slightly at the mention of Katara. "I even lost my own childhood when I joined the circus. So, please. Just come to the village and not sit out here, okay. We're here to help."

" _She_ was always there to help." Aang whispered. "And don't think I don't know how to handle loss." He turned his head to look at her. He wore a ghostly expression the frightened her. "I lost Appa once. I lost my people. I lost the closest thing I had to a father." Aang's voice began to falter. "I lost my life, but Katara brought me back." Tears began to flow steadily down his face as he looked out over the water. "And now I've lost her; the one person who never gave up on me, never forgot me, never blamed me." Aang looked down into his lap. "I don't know if I can handle losing her."

Ty Lee wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. He needed something to help. "You haven't lost us; we're all your friends here."

He hugged her briefly too. "Thank you." He chuckled through his still falling tears. "I needed someone to knock some sense into me."

"So, are you going to come to the village?"

"Sure. Go on ahead. I'll meet with Suki on where I'll stay."

"Okay, see you later." Ty Lee smiled, walking away as if she suddenly had new life. Aang though it strange, and so did she, but who cared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang arrived at the Kyoshi Warriors' house about fifteen minutes later. Both Suki and Ty Lee greeted him. "I'm glad you decided to come." Suki smiled at the arriving airbender.

"Ty Lee talked some sense into me." Aang smiled.

"How are you doing?" Suki asked.

Aang looked down at his feet solemnly. "About the same. I'm just...suppressing it."

"Oh. We'll give you space then. There is an extra room in the back, if you wouldn't mind staying there." Suki pointed down the hall through the door behind her.

"Thank you." Aang began to walk to his new room down the hall. Suki and Ty Lee followed. Aang made his way to the bed and sat down. Suki motioned for Ty Lee to get something, but Aang didn't hear what.

"You're going to have to talk to Sokka tomorrow." Suki explained.

"Why? " Aang asked, not wanting to go there.

"He comes by every morning to see me." She smiled.

"Oh. Um...I don't want to tell him about Katara yet."

"You'll have to eventually. He'll notice that something is wrong and will start asking, _when_ he sees you."

"I know. It's just..." Aang sighed. "...I don't want him getting mad at her for this. He's always hard on her with things. And this...this is something I don't want him involved with."

"You can't hide it forever." At this moment Ty Lee arrived with tea and brought it in on a tray, setting it down on Aang's bed. She left almost immediately.

"Can you have Ty Lee come back? I'd like to talk to her." Aang asked.

"Sure." Suki poked her head out into the hall and cuffed her hand around her mouth. "TY LEE!" She arrived almost instantly. "Aang would like to talk to you." At that, Suki left.

Ty Lee walked into the room. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to thank you for talking to me."

"Oh, it was no big deal." Ty Lee waved her hand, with a little extra pep in her voice. She was back to normal.

"It _was_ a big deal." Aang stood up and looked out the small window above his bed. His back faced Ty Lee. "I was a mess, but your talk helped me." He turned around and smiled. "Thank you." He bowed.

"You're welcome. I don't like seeing you like this. Your aura has always been amazingly positive, until today. It doesn't feel right."

"Well, I appreciate it." Aang replied. Both of them just stood there looking each other. Aang thought it rude to ask her to leave, and Ty Lee thought it rude not to leave. After a few awkward moments, Aang broke the silence. "Um...I am going to get some sleep."

"Right. That is why you're here after all. Goodnight." And with that, she left, leaving Aang to sit alone. Something he hadn't been in a long, long time: alone.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Coming to Terms

**I finally added a new chapter. Sorry for the wait. There has been a lot going on right now, and it's been tough finding time to write. But as I promised, the chapters will continue to get longer as time goes on. So, here we go: very little Katara. Some Sokka, Aang and Suki. Please review. It keeps me going. Thank you.**

Chapter 4: Coming to Terms

Aang struggled to wake up. In fact, he didn't really want to. He wanted to just lay there and sleep all of his pain and sorrows away. To just forget this all happened, and to start anew. But he couldn't. He knew the harsh reality, but today was a new day. And he was determined to at least hide his emotions if not forget his troubles. But, he had to talk to Sokka first.

There was a knock at his door as he sat up.

"Come in." He muttered tiredly while wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

The door slowly opened and Suki poked her head through, giving Aang a warm smile. She didn't have any of her warrior makeup on. "I have some breakfast for you, if you'd like."

"Sounds good." Aang rubbed his head and looked around in slight confusion before regarding Suki again. "What time is it?"

"A little before noon. All the other girls are training with Ty Lee on the beach while I stay back here."

"You aren't training with them?" Aang asked, befuddled.

Suki shook her head and decided to enter the room and sit down next to Aang on the edge of the bed. "No. I feel as though I have trained too much recently so I have given Ty Lee command for now."

"She's your second in command?"

"Funny how things turn out. Just a few years ago she was our enemy and you were-" Suki stopped herself, seeing Aang's pained expression of remembering the past, when he and Katara were inseparable. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is something I need to get over."

"Aang, please don't wall yourself off from everyone." Suki pleaded. "Don't let this become the Serpent's pass again."

"I won't. So..." Aang decided to change the subject. "Where's that breakfast?" Aang smiled, trying his best to get back to normal.

Suki nudged his shoulder. "That's the Aang I know. Come on, this way." She lead him out of the door and into the dining area of the dojo where some fresh fruits and pastries were waiting. Aang sat down at the table and took a few bites before devouring what was there. He had closed himself off so much that he hadn't eaten in over a day. As he dug in, Suki watched with a bemused smile. Noticing this, Aang stopped eating and looked at her.

"What?" He asked with an accusatory tone.

Suki chuckled. "You look like Sokka." She stated plainly. "Or Toph."

Aang smiled and let out a puff of air through his nose, signally a small air. "I hope not. Because if I did, I would have to shave his weird beard thing he had going. He looks creepily like his dad."

Suki let out a loud laugh. "There we go! I like seeing you smile. And don't worry, Sokka shaved his beard. I thought the same thing." Suki took a moment to think. "If you want, you probably talk to him once you're done eating."

Aang let out a sigh. "I suppose you're right." Aang paused and set down the mango he had been previously eating. "Can you come with me?" He asked, sounding weak, almost childish.

"Sure. Why?" Suki shrugged.

"I would like someone there who can calm him down." Aang replied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I understand. He can have a bit of a temper, especially where Katara is concerned."

"Yeah." Aang sighed sadly.

Suki walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Hey, don't worry. We will figure this out." She softly spoke.

"Thanks."

"I'll be outside when you're ready." Suki told Aang as she went towards the door.

Aang just sat at the table, trying to figure out how he was going to tell Sokka. Aang knew how much Sokka always supported and protected Katara, but Aang was family now too. Sokka felt he had the same role for Aang, sometimes a bigger one because they can relate. They understand each other like brothers. Also, Katara and Sokka often butted heads over moral decisions. Aang covered his eyes and squeezed his head; the last thing he wanted to do was drive Sokka and Katara apart over his broken heart.

Aang didn't continue eating and decided to get up and meet Suki outside. As Aang walked through the door, he noticed Suki sitting, legs crossed on the ground. She was gazing down the hillside and to Avatar Kyoshi's statue. Aang walked down the steps as Suki stood up and turned around for she had heard him.

"He's in the main hall." Suki said. "Come on." Suki lead Aang down the short dirt path to the main hall. Aang followed quietly, still unsure of exactly what to say. When the two got to the front door Aang stopped.

"Suki?" Aang asked.

"Yes, Aang?"

"I'm not so sure about this anymore." He muttered, but it sound much more like a whimper.

Suki turned around and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It will be all right. I'm if you need me to help calm him down. Remember?"

"Yeah, I guess." Aang muttered. Suki opened the door to see that Sokka had just finished talking to Oyaji. He had grown much stronger since Aang had last seen him. His shoulders were much broader and his chin more chiseled. Sokka turned to look who had just walked in and saw his girlfriend and Aang.

"Aang?!" He asked excitedly. "Aang!" He exclaimed as he hurried over and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "What are you doing here? How's the South Pole? How's dad? And How's Katara?" The last question in Sokka's ramble felt like an ice pick through Aang's heart. Aang looked at Suki with a pained and worried expression that was almost impossible to sympathize with.

Sokka noticed the change in expression. "What's going on?" He asked accusingly.

Aang looked away as tears stung his eyes; he promised himself he wouldn't cry, but couldn't hold it now that the time came. Suki placed a soft hand on Aang's shoulder. Sokka was becoming more confused with what was going on.

"What happened?!" Sokka was practically screaming now.

Aang bit back. "Katara broke up with me!" Aang croaked through his tears, but he felt even worse. He didn't want to put this immediately on Katara. Perhaps to Katara it was mutual because Aang went along with it. But to Aang, it was hardly mutual; she broke his heart.

Suki quickly turned to look at Aang, shocked by the venom and pain in his words. This was exactly how her and Aang didn't want this to go down.

"What?!" Sokka yelled. "You came all this way to tell me this! Why did she do it?!"

"Sokka-" Suki cut in to diffuse the situation.

"What?!" He turned on her.

"Please calm down." She pleaded.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" He screamed, gesturing wildly. "Why would she do this? I mean look at him. "You two loved each other more than anyone had ever seen." Sokka was now directing his words to Aang.

Aang was beginning to feel light-headed and sat down. All his nightmares were coming true. His pain. Sokka's rage. Everything.

"Sokka please." Suki grabbed her boyfriend and turned him to look at her. "The last thing Aang needs right now is you yelling at him." She turned to Aang. "Let me explain the situation. You go get some fresh air."

Aang was still a bit dazed but nodded anyway, got up, and walked out the door. Once he was gone, Sokka turned back to Suki.

"So, why are you explaining this.?"

"Because Aang is devastated and he doesn't want you to get mad at Katara."

"How can I not be mad at her? Aang is my family just as much as Katara at this point." Sokka sighed and began to pace. He has sacrificed so much for her. I just don't understand why she would do this." Sokka placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Did he do something?"

"Aang said he has no idea what he may have done to cause her to do this. Katara told him that it wasn't him, but of course Aang is still blaming himself."

"So he told you everything that happened?" Suki nodded. "What did she tell him?"

"That it had nothing to do with him and that over the past couple of weeks she has felt less and less love for him, to the point of...you know...now."

"Really? That's it?" Sokka asked, sounding extremely irritated over his sisters behavior.

Suki shook her head. "No it isn't. Aang was about to propose to her."

A stunned silence was the only response from Sokka. He didn't react immediately for he was deep in thought. He, and everyone else had been waiting for Aang and Katara to get married. Waiting for Aang to propose. But, when he was finally about to, everything got thrown out the window.

Sokka's eyebrows started to crease angrily and he balled his fists. His breathing turned into huffing and he close his eyes. When they opened again, he was calm and he sat down in a nearby chair. "I-I don't know what to say. I-I mean...everyone was waiting for them to finally do it. Get married. They basically acted like they were."

"I know. But, they wanted to wait until Aang turned sixteen, just how we agreed to wait until we turn twenty." Suki explained.

"Does...did Aang still try to propose." Sokka stuttered, hoping it couldn't get much worse.

"Katara has no idea." Suki assure.

"That means she has no idea how badly she broke his heart!" Sokka spoke angrily and stood up.

"Sokka-STOP! She made a choice, and Aang accepted her choice, though he never wanted to." Suki chided, trying desperately to sway his mind.

"I just don't understand why she would do this!" He slumped back down in the chair.

Suki sighed, "We may never know." She slumped over in sadness.

Sokka thought for a moment. "I'm going home." He spoke determinedly.

"Whoah. What do you mean?" Suki jumped from her thoughts.

"I'm going back to the South Pole." Sokka stood up and made for the door.

Suki grabbed his shoulders and stopped him. "Sokka you can't!"

"I can." He stared at her with a fire in his eyes.

"Aang doesn't want this." Suki spoke. Sokka relaxed. "He still loves her. And the last thing he wants is _you_ being angry with Katara. If she wants to move on, he will let her. He justs wants her to be happy, even if it costs his own happiness."

Sokka thought for a moment. "Fine!" He said frustratingly. "But she...I don't know what she is right now."

"She's your sister and my friend."

Sokka yanked his shoulders out of Suki's grasp. "My sister wouldn't do this." And he walked out the door towards the beach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara had finally gotten back to her daily routine. She was teaching her waterbending class. All her students were around the age of eight and she was teaching them just how to hold a ball of water in the air. Many of the students were getting distracted, for it was nearly the end of the lesson.

"Concentrate, kids. You have to get this fundamental move right." Katara chided. However, her mind was also elsewhere.

"Master Katara, when is Aang gonna com? He always comes." A little girl named Myla asked.

The question caught her off guard. She had forgotten that Aang always came to watch the class and play with the kids. It was still hard for her to think about what she had done, and the more she did, the more she regretted it; she continued to tell herself it was the right choice, but as time wore on, a week and a half now, it got hardy to tell herself that.

"He's not coming today." Katara spoke, trying to convince even herself that nothing had changed.

"Why not?" All the kids asked at once.

Katara was eager to change the subject. "He had Avatar business to take care of." She lied. "Now everyone, focus up! We're almost done."

"Where did he go?" Myla asked.

"No more questions!" Katara yelled, shocking all of her students. "Or else we will stay here until the sun goes down. Got it!" All of her students nodded in understanding. They knew all too well that when she got this way, you always had to have your guard up.

"Sorry, Master Katara." All the kids apologized.

Katara immediately felt bad about yelling at them. "It's alright, everyone. I'm just a bit tired." She lied about her reason. "Now, everyone, let's finish up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang walked down the main road towards the beach. He decided the best way to clear his head was to take Appa on a quick flight. As Aang walked down the street, Momo flew up to him from the direction of the beach and landed on his master's left shoulder.

"Hey buddy." Aang greeted with a subdued tone. Momo chattered in reply.

Momo couldn't quite understand what was wrong with his master. But, being an animal, and friend, he could sense something was off. Momo stayed on Aang's shoulder as his master continued to walk towards the beach. Aang stopped briefly at the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, remembering how the statue had been restored the first time he came here, and has been maintained ever since.

After the brief stop, Aang continued on his way until he reached the end of the path. As he arrived, the Kyoshi Warriors were finishing up their training with Ty Lee. When they saw Aang approaching, they all bowed in respect. He was used to officials and politicians bowing, but not the Kyoshi Warriors.

He quirked an eyebrow. "This is...odd. You know you guys don't need to bow to me, right?" Aang asked, a little confused. The girls giggled, which was even more strange.

The girls all walked passed Aang and back towards the village. As Ty Lee was walking by, Aang grabbed her arm and whispered to her. "What was that about?"

She chuckled. "I told them to do that."

"Why?"

"I figured since we almost attacked you yesterday this would be a formal apology." She repliedwith a shrug.

"You don't need to formally apologize to me. You're a friend." Aang smiled and gave her a soft pat on the arm.

"Thank you. But the other girls don't know you like me or Suki. Also, between you and me, some of them need a lesson in formality." She leaned over and whispered in his ear, tickiling him a bit.

"I wouldn't see you as the formal type." Aang mused.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." Ty Lee laughed cheerfully and ran off to catch uo with the other girls.

Aang paused for a moment as he thought of what she just said. Then he turned around to look up the path. "What do you mean?!" He yelled after her, but she was too far away at this point to hear him. He thought it a bit odd for her to say that, but ignored it for now.

Aang went and found Appa, who was lying down near the tree line not too far away. Aang patted him on the head, but before he could climb aboard, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Sokka slowly walking towards him.

"Hey man. I just came by to apologize for earlier. I went too far."

"It's okay Sokka. You're her brother. I won't get in the way of your family, even with this. I just don't want her to be treated poorly over this."

"Aang...you're family too. She's my _little_ sister, and I see you as my _little_ brother. I feel protective over both of you."

"Thanks...that means a lot to me." Aang smiled. "But I'm not _little._ "

Sokka let out a hearty chuckle. "Don't worry, kiddo." Sokka winked. "I know you're big boy. You've been dating my sister after all." Sokka saw the look of sadness on Aang's face again. "Sorry, but this just feels...wrong. Something's not right Aang. Katara wouldn't do this...to anybody, let alone you."

"I-I don't know, Sokka." Aang muttered sadly. "But whatever it is, she made her choice, and I will always do what's best for her."

"That's very respectful of you, Aang. I don't know if I would be the same in your position." Sokka mused. After a moment of thought, he spoke again. "One last question before you take Appa for a ride." Aang nodded, signaling him to go ahead. "What will you do when you see her again?"

Aang stiffened as he looked out at the bay before him. He had never even considered the 'what if?' of them seeing each other again. Would they be friendly? Will there still be that unbreakable bond that has been there since the beginning? Would they work things out? Or would it turn into a shouting match of pent up frustrations and unanswered questions?

Aang must have been thinking for a long time, because Sokka was getting impatient. "Aang?!"

"Huh?" Aang snapped his head around to look at Sokka.

"What will you do?"

Aang looked once more at the bay where he had ridden the Elephant Koi and Unagi just a few years ago. "I don't know." He sighed and cracked Appa's reins, commanding the beast to take flight.

 **Thanks for reading, and please review. I will try to update this, and my other stories again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Unhinged

**Sorry for the wait guys. College and lack of motivation are the culprits, but I finally finished this chapter. Things get moving in this chapter, so I hope you like it. I will work on updating my other stories soon. Please review, it helps a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

Chapter 5: Unhinged

It had been a little over a week since Sokka had been told of the breakup that was now known to all on the island, but surprisingly, it was kept to just Kyoshi Island. Now, however, there were new developments that the Kyoshi Warrior Dojo filled with nothing but the sound of a screaming voice: Suki's voice.

"Ty Lee, you can't do this!" Yelled Suki.

Ty Lee stared back with an innocent smile. "Why? Tell me why I can't do this."

"Because it's too soon." Suki pleaded to her friend, and second in command.

Ty Lee dropped her smile and sighed. "It's been three weeks, and I'm sure you can see it." She smiled again, knowing that Suki had seen _it._

Suki flushed. "See what?" She asked, knowing full well where this was going.

Ty Lee sat down in a nearby chair, "How much alike we are, and how happy we are when we are together."

Suki began pacing frantically, her friend watching from her seat. "No. No. No." Suki shook her head, clutching it with her hands. "The goal was to fix this." She whispered, defeated.

"I am fixing him." Ty Lee replied truthfully.

Suki looked her friend directly in the eye and stopped pacing. "Ty Lee, do you realize how much he still loves Katara." She was pointing out the door. "Aang will never get over her. No matter what."

Ty Lee replied with a slightly saddened tone. "I know."

"Then why are you doing this?" Suki pleaded.

"Because, I really like him, and I can feel how positive his aura is when we are around each other." Ty Lee explained.

Suki blew it off. "That's just circumstantial."

"I doubt it."

"Let's hope so. Because, it's your head." Suki pointed at her in warning.

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee quirked a brow.

"I know Katara a lot better then you. If she hears that Aang moved on so quickly, even though this is all her doing, it _will_ be over." Suki growled. "Katara holds grudges." She stated plainly. "Just ask Zuko."

"I don't care what you say, Suki. I _am_ asking him. One way or another." Ty Lee spoke determinedly. "I don't care about Katara. I just care about me and Aang."

"Fine. You're your own person, but I warned you." Suki yelled as she stormed out of the dojo, on her way to have a talk with someone.

Suki stormed down the steps and towards the town hall. She couldn't believe what was happening. Aang and Katara had just broken up, and Aang was still healing. She grunted in frustration at the thought that Ty Lee was ruining any hope that the two would end up together.

Before she knew it, Suki was inside the new building Sokka had built for him to train male warriors. There was a small crowd of villagers inside. "SOKKA!" Her shrill voice echoed through the building, causing everyone to look to her. She was huffing angrily. Sokka soon raced down the stairs and locked eyes with her. "We have a problem."

Sokka nodded and quickly rushed everyone out of the building. Once he and Suki were alone, he spoke. "What's going on?"

Suki grunted angrily and started pacing, running her hands wildly through her hair. "Ty Lee is about to ruin everything." She started rambling. "I can't believe her. She knows the problem, but doesn't care."

"Whoah, slow down." Sokka stopped her. "What is she doing?"

"She wants a relationship with Aang. She is going to ruin any chance of Aang and Katara getting back together." Suki quickly explained quickly.

Sokka rubbed his chin in thought. "You're not going to like this..."

"No, Sokka..."

"Just listen." Sokka sighed. "The way this happened, and after talking with Aang quite a bit the last week, I don't see how they could ever get back together." Suki looked sadly at him. "I love them both, but if-when they see each other..." Sokka paused. "...let's just say that Aang isn't sad anymore. He is angry." Sokka finished with a hint of worry in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Aang's mad because her reason isn't good enough, it doesn't make sense."

"Fair enough. Does he think Katara's hiding something?"

"That's what he told me." Sokka paused. "I just want to be there when they see each other again." Sokka added ominously.

"I'm a little lost now..." Suki scratched her head.

" _When_ they see each other again, There will be a fight: a bad one." Sokka again talked in an ominous tone.

Suki now looked even more worried. "How bad?"

"No one should be near them."

"Sokka..." Protested Suki.

"I'm not joking." Sokka stopped her. "There will be bending."

"Right..." Finished Suki, not knowing where to go from here.

"I think our best option right now is to let things run its course." Sokka added. "Aang is hurting right now, this might help."

"Yeah, but what if Aang and Katara never end up even being friends again?" Suki asked sadly.

"I don't know..."

"Because Ty Lee gets what she wants..." Added Suki.

"Then they'll be happy together." Sokka briefly explained. "It's hard to say this, but Aang and Ty Lee have a lot in common.

Suki sighed. "I know. I'm just worried about Katara. This isn't like her."

"I am too, that's why I plan on heading home soon." Confessed Sokka.

"How soon?" She asked, saddened and worried.

"In about a month." He answered.

"That's not very soon, Sokka." Suki chuckled and embraced him in a hug, pecking him on the cheek.

"It's soon for me." He replied in an accusatory tone. They remained there for a few long moments, enjoying the embrace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang was at the beach giving Appa a quick bath, deep in thought. He was trying to wrap his head around the whole situation, but the more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got. He had no understanding as to Katara's reasoning. _I haven't felt like I love you like I used to._ That sentence has remained stuck in his head ever since. It didn't make sense. The thoughts of her cheating on him ran through his head, but he could never imagine her doing something like that to anyone, let alone him.

At this moment, Aang had finished rinsing Appa. "All done buddy." Aang told his friend who responded with a soft grunt.

Aang sat down on the shore and stared out into the water to where he once rode the Unagi, and to where one of the many times Katara had saved his life. He sat there thinking as an idea came to him.

"Everything okay?" Aang was shaken from his thoughts by a female voice. Ty Lee's voice.

Aang looked over his shoulder and smiled before turning his attention back to the water. "Yeah. Just thinking." He replied.

Ty Lee stayed back a little ways as she rubbed Appa's nose. "So I've heard."

"What's do you mean?"

"You've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

Aang sighed. "Yeah. I have."

"Is it about Katara?"

"Sort of." Aang replied as he stood up and turned towards Ty Lee. "I'm sure Suki told you about me and the Unagi."

"Yeah. Everyone on the island knows about that." Ty Lee replied. "But what does this have to do with Katara."

"Well, what you probably don't know is that before I rode the Unagi, Katara saved me from it." Aang replied. Ty Lee looked a little surprised, but it did sound like a very 'Katara' thing. Aang continued, "I was thinking about that when I got an idea: I'm going to try and connect with the Unagi." Aang finished.

"Uhh...I'm not sure I follow you?" Ty Lee scratched her head.

"I want to try and connect with it spiritually. To see if I can communicate with it." Aang said excitedly as he began to pace.

Ty Lee started to get worried. "I don't like this."

"I'll be fine. I've already ridden it before." Aang reassured. "Just be ready if something goes wrong."

"Ready?"

"Just hop on Appa, say 'Yip Yip' and he'll know what to do."

"What?!" Ty Lee screeched, and was soon distracted as Aang quickly undressed down to his underwear. She was staring.

Aang turned and looked at her. "You heard me." And then he dove into the water and began swimming out to meet the Unagi.

Ty Lee just stood there in shock for a few moments. She could believe what Aang was doing, or what she saw. She had no idea how muscular he was. She shook her head to get her mind away from those thoughts and climbed up onto Appa's head to wait. Momo quickly flew over and perched himself on her shoulder.

She watched as Aang swam out to the middle of the bay and then wait. She was interested to see where this was going. His theory made sense to her, barely. But the Unagi was not just a normal animal like Momo or Hawky that could be easily trained. It was a monster in her eyes. She locked eyes with him and she smiled and waved. He was in the middle of waving back when the Unagi lifted its head out of the water with Aang on top.

He struggled to hang on as he began to slide down the beasts neck. With one swift push of his fists down, Aang propelled himself upwards with airbending back to the top of the Unagi's. It began to thrash as Aang hung from its 'whiskers.'

Ty Lee was getting worried and began to ready herself for a rescue mission. She relaxed when she saw something amazing. Aang had launched himself onto the snout of the great beast and touched his hand to a spot on its forehead. Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his tattoos began to glow and the Unagi stopped thrashing.

The sight was truly breathtaking: the Unagi began to relax its pose, but then, suddenly, Aang's eyes shot open an were no longer glowing. The Unagi growled and jerked its head upwards, launching Aang in the air with such ferocity the airbender couldn't control his fall.

Luckily for Aang, Ty Lee and Appa were already in the air. Appa swooped under Aang, who landed hard on his back in the saddle, knocking him out. The Unagi began spitting water at Appa, who easily dodged the attacks. Appa landed quickly on the beach as the Unagi gave up its attacks.

Ty Lee quickly jumped into the back of the saddle to attend to Aang. "Aang!" She yelled as she shook him, but there a response. "Please be okay." She pleaded and as if almost on cue, Aang's eyes shot open as he gasped for air. He sat up quickly and was met by and very much unexpected kiss. A somewhat desperate kiss. "I am so glad you are okay." She hugged him quickly.

Aang stared at her blankly. "Um..."

A sudden wave of realization hit Ty Lee. This was not how she wanted it to go. "I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen that way. Wait...I mean-"

"It's okay...I um...we can talk later, but I uh...may need some help getting back to town." Aang stuttered, trying to put what just happened in the back of his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to fly Appa into town, I don't think I can walk right now."

"Oh my gosh. Will you be okay? What do I need to do." Ty Lee began to panic.

"I'll be fine, my back is just...ah...killing me right now and I'd prefer not to walk." Aang grasped her shoulder to calm and comfort her.

"Oh okay."

"I do think I'll need to see a doctor though." Aang admitted.

Ty Lee smiled. "We'll get you one. Now just stay still until we get into town."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki ran out of the Kyoshi warrior dojo when she saw Appa approaching. Aang had never brought him in to town before, so she knew something was wrong. Her and Sokka both met up in front of Appa and proceeded to get the townsfolk out of the way.

"He needs help!" Ty Lee yelled down from Appa's head before she went back into the saddle.

Sokka and Suki quickly ran up Appa's tail to see Aang lying perfectly still on his back in just his underwear. "Hey guys." He groaned.

"What on earth did you do?" Suki asked.

"Something stupid."

"Looks like it. Can you walk?" Sokka added.

"With your help, yeah."

"Okay, Sokka give me a hand." Suki commanded as they both bent down and slowly helped Aang to his feet. "Now go slowly." Aang took one small step and started to fall forward, nearly slipping from Sokka and Suki's grasp but was luckily caught by Ty Lee.

"Why do you always do this to yourself?" Sokka asked before slowly guiding Aang to Appa's tail.

"I-I was trying something." Aang muttered through clenched teeth. I'll be fine though. I've been through worse."

"But Katara isn't here to heal you." Sokka stated rather bluntly but quickly amended his mistake. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

After a few minutes, Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee got Aang off of Appa and into a stretcher where he was then taken to the upstairs of the town hall where he had stayed with Katara and Sokka when they first came here. There were four bedrooms with as central living area and kitchen, so it gave the doctors plenty of space to work. Aang and his friends also agreed that he should live there for now.

After Aang was situated in his new home, his friends went over to Sokka and Suki's home to discuss what just happened. Ty Lee sat in a chair while Sokka and Suki stood above in front of her.

"So what happened?" Suki demanded a little angrily knowing what Ty Lee was going to do.

"Well...I went down to the beach to ya know...talk to him and then he had this crazy idea of taming the Unagi." Ty Lee spoke, not sure where to start.

"He did what?!" Suki and Sokka simultaneously yelled.

"You heard me."

"Why didn't you stop him? He's always doing stuff like this." Suki asked heatedly.

"I didn't have the chance to, and even if I did, I had confidence he could do it." Ty Lee explained. "And he almost did. It was amazing!" She added excitedly.

"Focus." Suki said sternly. "How'd he hurt his back?"

"He told me to 'rescue' him if something went wrong. He was falling and landed in Appa's saddle flat on his back." Ty Lee continued with her story. "I'm just glad that his injury isn't serious."

"Okay, and why didn't you two say a word to each other in the hour and a half we were with him with the doctors trying to make sure he was fine?" Sokka finally chimed in.

"I-I uh...sort of um...kissed...him." She admitted.

"I seriously can't believe you!" Suki exclaimed. Sokka rested a hand on his girlfriends shoulder to calm her down, which she promptly shrugged off.

"Look, I'm sorry. He wasn't waking up and when he finally did...well I guess my emotions just took control of me." Ty Lee explained, slightly ashamed of herself.

"You've made a real mess of things." Suki added.

"How? By following my heart. By making Aang happy and himself again." Ty Lee asked. "I know I didn't handle this in the right way and I know how he still feels for Katara, but you can't deny the connection we have."

Suki sighed. "You're right. I can't. But it just doesn't feel right."

"I know, but Katara moved on and I think we all need to accept that and move on too." Ty Lee stood up from her seat and out one hand on each of her friends' shoulders.

"Okay, okay. I think you're right, but please be careful." Suki conceded.

"Don't you worry." Ty Lee replied excitedly, and she quickly left the house.

Sokka turned to Suki. "I think they'll be fine together, Suki."

"I hope so." She sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang was sitting up in his new bed while he 'healed.' In his mind, this injury wasn't serious at all, but he had to listen to the doctors. He hated sitting still, so he was fidgeting a lot and airbending random stuff around his room. He heard a knock on his bedroom door. Since there were multiple bedrooms in his new home, he left the front main door unlocked so his friends could visit.

"Come in." He replied to the knock.

The door slowly creaked open, and Ty Lee popped in. "Hey." She said nervously.

"Hey." Aang replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I hate being cooped up like this though."

"I imaging so, being an airbender and all." Ty Lee sat down in a chair next to Aangs bed.

"Yeah."

"Look...um...we need to talk. W-well actually...I need to apologize for earlier." Ty Lee stumbled on her words. She took a deep breath . "I shouldn't have done what I did, but I just feel this connection between us and it gets stronger every day. I'm sure you can feel it too." She paused, reading Aangs expression, which showed some contented interest. "I know how you still feel about Katara, but I want to give _us_ a shot." She finished.

Aang just sat in thought for a long few moments. It was an agonizing silence. "I do feel the connection we have." Aang started. "But, Katara and I had that connection too, stronger than I could imagine when I first met her." He looked into Ty Lee's eyes so she knew he was being sincere. "I still feel that connection with her even though she has moved on, but I need to move on also." Ty Lee got a hopeful look in her eyes. "So, what I guess I'm saying is that I would love to give us a shot and move on."

Ty Lee lunged forward and gave Aang a huge hug. "Thank you, Aang."

"No, thank you. You've helped me so much these last week or so. I'm ready to move on." Aang replied.

"Get better soon, all right. I want us to have some time together and I also want to teach you something when you're ready." Ty Lee released him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"And what would that be?" He asked, curiously.

"Chi blocking." She smiled.

"Ever since I first saw you do it I've wanted to learn it. It's amazing how you can do that."

"It's actually pretty simple." Ty Lee noted. "And...when did you first seem me Chi block? I know I did it to Sokka, but I swear I did it to someone else too." She asked with a look of though on her face.

"Katara. In Omashu. She couldn't waterbend for the rest of the day; she was devastated and thought she could never bend again." Aang explained.

"Oh. I know it's late, but I should probably apologize to her." She said softly.

"That's if you ever see her again." Aang scoffed.

Ty Lee was shocked by his tone of voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you and I are dating and she sees us, she's not going to like it." Aang replied, taking a sip of water.

"That's what Suki said." Ty Lee sighed, not believing how right Suki was.

"I just don't want a confrontation with Katara. It could get ugly."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it, but right now you need rest." Ty Lee said. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Aang smiled back at her and got himself into a sleeping position on his back. She left the room quickly as Aang stared up at the ceiling, hoping that his future will be brighter then the last week.

 **Thanks for reading and please review. I hoped you guys liked it. The story will start developing even more for here on out.**


End file.
